Brothers have you forgotten?
by xXPaintedLadyXx
Summary: An idea I shared with Seraphina Pitchiner as my version of what the Inquisitor was like before the empire. Love the Inquisitor wish he wasn't dead enjoy the story.


Soft winds propelled through the arid savannah surface of Utapau on a cool starry night. Not that anyone could see, the inhabitants dwelled deep in carved sinkholes. Their homes made in large ravines and ledges unable to live upon the harsh planet's exterior. It didn't seem like the most comfortable way to live but it was home to the Utai and Pau'ans. Dactillion creatures like prehistoric birds flew in the confined spaces of the sinkholes. From his windowsill a Pau'an man watched the aerial acrobatics. His face was long and narrow, his eyes amber and long dark red tear stained birthmarks. On his forehead were two opposite facing crescent shaped marks. He was reminiscing on his own time as a young voice called to him, "Father!"

He turned to see his eldest daughter who was only the age of eleven standing in the hall entrance. She rubbed her tired eyes that had just a bit of the red tear marking. "Samali my dear why aren't you in bed?" He asked kneeling to her level. "It's Nishita she won't stop bouncing around and shouting in her room." Samali said pointed down the hall. The Pau'an took his daughter's hand and led her back to her little sister. "Nishita it's time for sleep now and you're keeping your sister up." He said gently to the wound up child. "But I'm not tired!" The little girl protested jumping about. Than another called to the Pau'an thought by a different name. "Uncla! Uncla come here please!"

"I'll take care of the girls my love you see what Pala needs." Behind was his doting wife wearing a sliming rust night gown and an elongated head bonnet. And unlike most of the race her tear marks instead being directly under the eyes her marks where on the sides. "Thank you darling." He replied kissing her on the cheek and going to other side of the house. He quietly opened the door, "Pala… Pala what's wrong?" He inquired entering the small room. Sitting beneath the sheets fidgeting her hands and legs was Pala. No more than six sat staring up with bright golden eyes. "I can't sleep…" She began. "I know but Auntie is fixing it." He answered. Pala shook her head. "It's not cause of that Uncla its cause I needed to ask you something." She mumbled.

He titled her head to his face, "Pala you can tell me anything." He whispered. She nervously squeezed her brown dress, "You told me that my mama was gone but what happened to my papa?" Her eyes begging to know to the truth, the Pau'an felt his emotion bitter and grimace. He came beside Pala on the bed and pulled her to his lap. "Pala your father was different very different from everyone else. He could do things that most people won't believe and the Empire… You remember who they are don't you?" Pala nodded, "They have the scary white monsters that carry guns and take away people who don't follow rules." She trembled.

"Well… The Empire saw what he could do and wanted him to join that was a long while ago Pala. I'm sorry." He concluded. Pala felt satisfied with the answer and crawled back into bed. "It's alright Uncla." He tucked Pala in and kissed her goodnight. However once he was gone Pala snuck out of bed and inched toward her room window. She pushed the curtains apart and pried the window wide open. "Bebi, Bebi _cekkk!_" Below Pala ushered to a hidden animal concealing itself by some crates. What emerged was a juvenile varactyl it had navy blue scales and orange, green and teal head feathers. As Pala called, it climbed the crates and boxes to reach her. After the varactyl got in she immediately closed the window and curtains. "Come on Bebi on the bed it's time to sleep." Pala clapped. As she laid her head to the pillow Bebi snuggled at her posterior.

He paced through the hallway questioning and pondering should he have done that or done this. It spiraled in his mind like a screaming storm. He halted as he passed his daughters' room; they were so innocent, pure of heart. He went along his route to his room where his wife waited holding their latest addition to the family, a four month old baby boy named Bijal. "What did she need?" She smiled. "She asked me the same question she asked me weeks before expect I had to answer her, Renuka what am I supposed to do?" He rubbed his face in stress. Renuka placed her son in the cradle and comforted her husband. She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have lied to her but do I tell her that my brother, **her father** abandoned his family and joined the Empire.

"Drijesh my dearest she is a child maybe when she is older she'll understand." Renuka said. "I'm afraid for her I don't want her end up like him. So full of life and ambition only to fall and change everything I ever knew of him." Renuka released her vice on him turned to the sulking Expression. "You will show her what he dismissed show her that there is nothing to fear unless we let it." She replied firmly. She kissed him hard on the lips to reassure him, he glanced back to her. "Oh Renuka can I help that I care so much?" Drijesh murmured. "You can but you shouldn't worry, life is too precious to waste…" She hummed and ran her smooth fingers under his clothes. Eventually he smirked "You always know how to make me feel better."

He drew her near kissing her neck and delicately shoving her to mattress where their passion persisted into the darkness of the night. Hours later they were fast asleep under the satin covers. Renuka laid across her husband's bare chest while Drijesh cuddled his wife tightly. It all appeared fine yet steering in his mind were memories of a fonder time…

…_Did you hide yourself away? I can't see you anymore…_

I sat in the den of our old house reading the books for my studies like every evening. Heavily focused on the subject at hand which I believed was history. How at one point our ancestors survived above the sinkholes but were ultimately pushed under because of horrid sand storms and other natural disasters. So engrossed in the words I wouldn't have suspected the scare my brother had prepared. "Nos monster!" He cried leaping upon me.

"Ah! Daman don't do that to me." I retorted to him loudly. I was thirteen and he was eight the age of restless play and obnoxious pledging. "Sorry Dri, I was pretending to be a monster." Daman said smiling. I merely jerked a brow and resume my reading, "Well can you go pretend somewhere else? I'm working on my studies." He got a frown as soon as I mentioned 'somewhere else' in my response. "Awwww but Dri I have to go to bed after supper you don't!" He begged tugging on shirt sleeve. "That's because I'm older Daman." I attempt to read my book.

"Dri when can I be older?" He asked me rather politely. I gaze back at him and smile, "You have to wait." Than Daman sat in front of me, "How long?" He persisted in questioning me. I didn't know how to explain time to him so I changed the topic if I could. "Daman listen when I'm done reading I'll come play with you okay?" His eyes widened with joy, "Really Dri you mean it?" I nodded my head and he runs off to his room waiting for me. When finished I pack my books for the morning then go join my brother. We play with star ship models and toy versions of wild animals from our planet. After that we go outside using sticks and imagine we brave warriors wielding swords.

At supper that night Daman went telling our mother and father about his fun day. My father was especially proud, "I'm glad to see you spending time with your brother Drijesh, family bonds are some of the most important parts of our lives." He told us. I would never realize how much that meant until one day when I arrived home. Everything was in shambles and Daman cowering in the corner sobbing. "Daman are you alright? What happened?" I said very concerned. He slowly lifted his head, "Older boys picking on me I wanted them to leave me alone but they didn't." I searched him over for wounds that the others might have given him and I find none. "Daman did they do this?" I said pointing to the house. His head sunk down again and said, "No… it was me…" I was shocked.

"How?" I was baffled to say the least. Some of the object looked as though they had been thrown several feet. Tables had been turned over and a window shattered to pieces. Suddenly books and broken glass begin to float before my eyes and drop abruptly. I glance back to Daman who is terrified, "Please don't tell mother and father." He implored. I hold my arms to him and he came running to me. "I promise brother and if anyone bullies you tell me I'll confront them." I swore. "Thank you Dri…" He said burying his head in my shirt.

_...Did you eclipse another day? I use to wake up to the color of your soul…_

I joined the ranks of the police committee when I was eighteen following in my father's steps. The job involved what you guess handling guns, one on one combat, and wearing an extremely formal uniform. Most days I'd return home sore and exhausted all I'd wanted to do is sleep. As I walked my usual trail I sense someone was following me. I acted normally so my pursuer wouldn't flee. I knew it was Daman, later in his adolescence he learned to better harness his strange abilities. Typically using them to mess with other people or with me but he stayed out of sight. I look to my left and spot a tiny lizard on my shoulder pad. "Hello reptilian forager something tells me you didn't come on your own." I said to the chartreuse creature. I locked my gaze toward a medium sized desert tree on the path, "I know you're in there Daman you can't fool me."

I remember hearing a loud sigh and him plummeting from the branches trying to seem innocent. "I don't think this lizard deserved whatever it is you did to him." I scolded him releasing the lizard back to the tree. "Come on Drijesh nobody saw me…" I folded my arms across my chest giving a doubtful expression. "Okay I pulled a trick one of the elders but it's not that bad besides aren't you senile by late hundreds anyways?" He shrugged. "Are you calling mom and dad senile?" I teased. "No! Just mom can be absent-minded on occasion and dad tends to repeat himself." He answered swiftly. I snickered to myself when he reacted, "Alright Daman let's go home." He trailed close behind me talking about his day at school.

"You're pretty happy for working hard to the grind stone." Daman noticed. "Truth is I met someone at the committee building…" I let on. Then he smiled and knew exactly what I leading to. "A girl you met a girl!" He cheered. "Yes I met her while we're doing weapons protocols, she works in the armory." I replied. "Wow mom and dad are going to be excited, what's her name?" He asked hurrying alongside me. "Her name is Renuka and she's quite the expert on weapons." I said nearly blushing. "Oh yeah dad's definitely like her." He laughed. "I hope he approves…" I bit my tongue. At home I took a cool shower and slipped into more appropriate clothing. As mom cooked supper Daman played with my police helmet and I talked to dad.

"The captain says I'm ready for duty when the chance opens. Either for rural patrol or deep heated situations." He is very pleased, "Well done Drijesh it's good to see you exceling you'll make officer in no time." Dad said. "That's enough about work boys maybe we talk about something else." Mom said putting the hot stew on the table. Daman soon sat at the table; now together mom passed the filled bowls around to us. Daman continued to whisper to me convincing me to tell our parents about Renuka. "No whispering at the table if you have to say, say it aloud." Mom said shaking her finger. "Well… At work today I met very beautiful and skillful young woman…" I began. My parents are instantly interested wondering if she would be a suitable partner to wed. "You say she's in the same business as you?" Dad inquired. "Sort of she's a specialist in weaponry. Trained as any fine soldier in the military would be."

They were very eager to meet her if what I said was correct a marriage could be arranged between the families. I go to bed early that evening knowing that I can put on duty at any time. Hours later however I'm awoken by Daman he was rather distressed. He told me he had a horrible dream flashing lights and fires exploding. He was too frightened to go back to bed so I allowed him to sleep in my room. That morning I found Daman asleep on my reading chair so I put him in my bed. I got my uniform and helmet on and caught a ride to the committee building. As I guessed my captain is prepping a rookie team for a first course circumstances.

"Recruits we'll be starting with patrol standby your selected squads." The captain ordered as we assembled our blasters. Before I head out to say farewell to Renuka at her post, I'm stopped as I see she's already occupied with someone. More accurately my father it's both surprising and not to me. I'm snapped to reality when a follow recruit called me back to the squad. We're sent to different areas of the sinkhole some by speeders others Dactillion. I got a speeder and go in a rural section. Over the com I was assigned to a minor house problem, a poisonous animal made its way into a residence. I quickly dispose of it and continue when a commotion came on the com. "Captain what's happening I'm hearing a lot chatter?" I shouted. "There's a crazy varactyl in the spaceport, the wranglers lost control of it about ten minutes ago."

I arrived on the port and saw crowds of civilians swarming over railings and stairwells. I maneuvered in the horde everyone too engrossed by the rampaging creature on the level below to step aside. When I reached the bottom level I make a startling encounter. "Hey kid get out of there!" One person yelled. I gasped at the sight in the enclosed zone of the port and going toward the varactyl was Daman! Franticly I pushed bystanders from my path to save my brother. I jumped into the closed zone my blaster in hand, "Daman what are you doing?!" He had his right hand out in front, "I'm trying to help this creature." He replied. At that moment I was at a loss baffled. "Help? Daman that creature is beyond help you don't…" I said than he interjected. "No you don't understand! He's not angry or mad at anyone Dri he's scared really scared!"

I had to trust my little brother at that point show him I cared, "Okay Daman." I said returning my blaster to the holster. "Just tell me what's wrong…" I tread cautiously near him and the varactyl. Somehow he was using his powers to confine the rampaging beast to settling on the ground. He and I knelt beside the varactyl it was panting heavily and was quivering greatly. "It's sick very sick…" Daman said. "And old look at its eye lids Daman they're loose." I added inspecting. Looking in its mouth I saw many abscesses and lacerations. I turned to Daman, "I'm sorry brother but we can't help it too far gone in suffering." Daman nodded knowing the creature didn't have long. "Alright Drijesh just put it out of its misery." I told him to go stand with the police squad. As Daman left the varactyl shakenly got to its feet sending a ragged squawk my way.

I pulled my blaster and aim directly at the poor creature's head. I hold my breath and fire several shots into the skull until it ceased movement. Thirty minutes and the crowds dispersed the wranglers had claimed the body. I was called in to the captain's office to report what happened on my watch. It wasn't too bad he said I did fine making my call to execute the animal. But I should have told him what was occurring before engaging. Sufficed to say I went home feeling horrid but if I hadn't done it that creature would still be in agony. I stayed in my room for the remainder of the day, organizing my thoughts and emotions. That night as everyone else was sleeping came a knock on our door. I opened it and to my escalating bewilderment…

"Renuka what are you doing here?" I gaped broaden eyes at her. Her expression is somber and gentle, "I heard what happened it couldn't be easy for anyone in the position." She said. "I came to see how you were doing." I shut the door and walked with Renuka when I speak to her my anxiety seemed to disappear. All the more reason I think I wanted to marry her I felt so different being around her. As I returned home I realized she is the one I'm going spend the rest of my life with.

…_Did you finally find a place, above the shadows so the world will never know?_

Twenty two years later life was as wonderful as I could have hoped. I was married to the loveliest woman in the galaxy; I was Lieutenant in the police committee and going to be a father in only a few weeks. Both of our families were ecstatic about the news I on the other hand was a nervous wreck. Renuka reassured me that all new parents felt this way as I head to work I try to put it at the back of my mind. When I arrived I find the meeting rooms is rather quiet I soon discovery why one the board committee's investigators isn't happy with me. I'm knocked to the ground brutally my jaw throbbing and nose bleeding. "Jayin…" I coughed at my attacker. Jayin, he's closed in age to me, we respected the law, just one problem he had… I married his sister he'd been harassing me ever since. My officers and comrades had pleaded to me to turn him over to the board but I refused.

"What now Jayin it doesn't matter how many times you do this to me, I'm still married to Renuka. Unless you think ungodly amounts of physical violence solves anything." I glared. He jeered his teeth and hissed like a serpent. "She doesn't deserve you." I shook my head, "Is that so? Because she told me she couldn't be happier." I retorted. He ran at me and I braced myself for another blow. Yet I hear him being thrown to the ground I open my eyes seeing Daman on atop him. I get to my feet while others crowd watching the brawl, "No one intervene Jayin started this let us see if he can finish it." Our captain announced standing at the door.

Daman is not holding back he's furious, all the years of mistreatment the anger and nowhere else to go. "Your talent is wasteful bottom dweller!" He swore. "You're the bottom dweller you envious fool!" Daman screamed. Daman took a punch to the face and responded with digging his nails to Jayin's eyes. Daman then pinned Jayin to a wall ringing his neck choking him. Gradually his veins turned blue and his movements minimal. I seized him by the shoulders and hold him tightly to me. "That's enough brother enough… Calm be calm he's not worth it." I whispered in his ear. The captain ordered us into his office, "I had heard the rumors and I'd hoped they'd remain that way." The captain's glance goes from Daman and I to Jayin. "Harassing fellow police men is not tolerable neither is starting a fight over personal matters." Jayin had no remorse in his expression. "Contact the elders and family this isn't police work." The captain told one of his officers. "As for you if I see you beating on a police man on non-committee problems you will be expelled. Do I make myself clear?"

Daman and I are send home for the rest of the day I bring Daman back to my house to clean up. Renuka was appalled at the sight of us bruised and bloody and worse knowing her brother did it. "I'm so sorry, I could never believe in my whole life Jayin would be that cruel." Renuka said wiping the blood off my face. "I'm fine darling honest its Daman I'm concerned about at the moment." He sat on the front porch sourly frowning and spitting the ruined fluids out from his mouth. I brought a bowl of water and rag to Daman to wash his injuries. "You um… Let him have it and you got very angry…more than usual." I said. He took the wet rage and swathed on his face. "I wasn't trying too. But I'm not sorry for what I did; I got sick of you getting pushed around by that worm." Daman snarled. I sat beside him and placed my hand to his shoulder, "I know wanted to stand up for something and not get pushed down." Daman sighed, "Will I get the chance Dri or will it be squandered once more?"

"That is your decision Daman you have the power to choose." I attempted to help. He looked to me sincere and grateful just as he did as a child. "Thank you brother it means so much to me." He departed for home minutes later I hoped my words had reached him. That night Renuka and I shared in a serene and soundless moment waiting for our firstborn to arrive. I stand behind her my arms wrapped around, her head beneath mine. She told me time and time again the baby is a girl. It was regardless to me I was overjoyed to be a father. Little would I realize the madness that was unleashing in my ignorant path.

The next day I was called to the scene of a homicide, suddenly thought I recognized the district I'm in and I bolted praying I wasn't going to find what I suspected. I approached the house under analysis nothing is out of order everything exactly where they were left the night before. I asked for a current update on the situation yet I can already figure the answer. The Utai forensics team is examining the body searching for the cause of death. I inquired to them if I may check the victim they reply there isn't much to see. I grimaced at the lifeless face under the sheet, it was Jayin. "How did he die there's no evidence of injuries or assault." The head medical examiner explained he died of strangulation albeit with no visible signs.

I returned to my old home carrying the most heinous sense of dread and torture. The weather seemed to agree the sky darkened and rain trickled. Then gunshots reverberated from the house my brother and father screamed at each other. Daman was holding a blaster and dragging my father out the door. I couldn't think or breathe I just ran, "Daman stop! Daman what are you doing?!" I shouted. Daman had a look in his eyes like that of a mad demon hateful and vile. "I'm choosing! I'm sick of someone else pushing me and telling me what I should be. But I had something more something powerful that no one else had." My head was shaking and my voice was lost. "Daman… That's… That's not what I was saying. Daman what's happened to you?!" I cried. He scowled at me and shot father in the knees so he wouldn't move. Moments later we are locked in conflict trading blows, avoiding each other's aim, and using every skill we've learned. How? How could my dear brother transform into a complete stranger. "I'm done playing games Drijesh!" He tossed me into the air keeping me there via his powers and suffocating me quickly. "Dam…Daman…Please stop this…You aren't…ugh…"I choked. He wasn't about to let go fortunately I had someone protecting me. I felt pain serge through my body as Daman released me. I rolled to my back and shockingly see Renuka wielding a pistol; she landed two bullets in his elbow and hand.

She rushed to my side helping me to my feet. I told her to get behind me I wasn't going to risk my new family. It was a stalemate we stood in the mud staring waiting for the other to do something. "You were right Dri we decide who we are." Daman said smiling. "I should use my powers that are worth it. To show I am better than anyone because of the power I possess." My blood had gone cold as he described himself. He turned and faced me this time steady no emotion. "Drijesh forgive me, I do this because I believe it to be right…And tell mother to forgive me as well…" He raised his blaster and shot father directly in the chest ending him. I wanted to speak but my voice didn't allow me in those moments. _"Daman you're my brother what have you done? What have I done to lose you?" _In a flash of lightening he vanished only the scars are the physical memories.

…_All the bridges we built were burn, not a single lesson was learned…_

He woke to the cold faded light of the dawn the house was silent and all still asleep. Drijesh slid away from the mattress and rubbed his coarse face. And as his fingers stroked the skin he felt a sliver of missing flesh on his high cheek bone. He gradually treaded from the bed and to a small dresser. Buried beneath the old jewelry and clothing he grabbed a metal frame. He touched the center of the metal's shined exterior and an image appeared. But it hurt all too much to him as if the picture mocked him he couldn't control it forever. He ran to the back of the house, into his family's garden and held himself over a fountain's bubbling water. The picture had fallen to the stone ground just as his heart had all those years ago.

His tears plummeted to the soft water below, "Have you at last found a place in the galaxy where you can hide and they'll never know you? Like I still do?"

**Author's Note: This is going to be my last story for a while just started college classes. Enjoy star wars readers! Also the italic words that separate each passage are lyrics from the song Through the Ghost by Shinedown it was very fitting.** **–PaintedLady :) **


End file.
